Regeneración
by Rosie R. D
Summary: Eddy convence (u obliga) a Doble D a ser el niñero de Sarah por dinero. Doble D se dará cuenta de lo mucho que ella ha cambiado en estos años, ¿podrá remediar su dolor y ayudarla? (mal resúmen, lo sé :'v. Trataré de continuar la historia cuando pueda xD/ Imágen extraída de Deviantart, todos sus créditos al usuario: jmaomao
1. Chapter 1

Yo y Eddy nos encontrábamos en mi garaje, con la puerta abierta porque como estamos en verano al cerrarla hacía mucho calor. Ahora mismo le estaba enseñando a mi buen amigo el estupendo juego del ajedrez, ¡es uno de mis juegos favoritos!, donde se necesita tener audacia y ser bueno en la estrategia, era como estar en una guerra de verdad y tú tenías que defender a tu rey pase lo que pase, no importa cuántos soldados/peones te queden, como dijo Francisco Bolognesi " _Hasta quemar el último cartucho_ " Je.

Aunque Eddy no lo veía de la misma manera que yo…

—Doble D, me aburro. —Me dijo sin remordimientos, cruzando los brazos y dando un bostezo.

— ¡Pero Eddy!, ¡es ajedrez!—Espeté yo—Un maravilloso juego de estrategia que no solo sirve para divertirse entre amigos, sino también para desarrollar tu capacidad…

—Sí, lo que sea. ¿Dónde está Ed?—Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Suspiré resignado. A veces Eddy era tan… él. También me levanté de mi lugar y miramos hacia afuera.

—No debe demorar. De seguro está haciendo sus deberes.

— ¿Ed, deberes? Sí claro.

—Mira, ahí viene.

Lo vimos desde lo lejos. Nuestro gran amigo llegó jadeante hasta nuestros pies, sudando muy exhausto, como si hubiera corrido el mundo entero. Vi que tenía la preocupación escrita por todo el rostro, ¿algo no andaba bien?

— ¡Eddy!, ¡Doble D!, ¡los busqué por todos lados!

—Pero si te dijimos donde íbamos a esperarte…

— ¿Qué esperabas cabeza de calcetín?, es Ed. —Decía Eddy a modo de conclusión. Observó mejor a nuestro compañero— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué esa cara grandulón?

—Es que hoy…—Jadeó un poco, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo por el cansancio.

—… ¿Te tiras por fin a May?—Terminó Eddy la frase con humor.

— ¡EDDY!—Le reproché.

— ¿Qué?, ¡ya es hora!, ¿no?

— ¡Aún tenemos diecisiete años!

— ¿Ves?, ya casi somos adultos.

— ¡Edd, la cosa no es así!

—Ay sí Doble D. Demonios, me recuerdas a mi mamá.

—… ¡Sarah se queda sola en casa!—Gritó Ed de repente como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en este mismo instante.

Se produjo un silencio. Yo no sabía qué decir al respecto.

— ¿Y?, ¿qué quieres que haga?—Se dignó a hablar por fin Eddy. Encogiéndose de hombros desinteresado. — ¿Qué le haga la meme o qué?

— ¿Puedes hacer eso?—Preguntó curioso Ed. El otro se irritó.

— ¡Por Dios Ed, solo dinos que rayos está pasando!

—Mamá se fue de viaje por un mes y me pidió cuidar a Sarah. —Contestó rápidamente—Pero…

— ¿Pero…?—Inquirí yo, animándole a continuar.

— ¡Me inscribí a un campamento de monstruos espaciales por internet!—Nos dijo sonriente, sabíamos que esa era su temática preferida en el mundo. Cambió su expresión—Pero también dura un mes, ¡Y no puedo dejar sola a Sarah!

—Llévala contigo. Con la cara que tiene de seguro la vuelven reina de las bestias. —Siguió Eddy.

—Necesito que cuiden a Sarah.

La cara de mí y Eddy se transformó a una de espanto, ¿Ed nos pedía que cuidemos a Sarah?, ¡Sarah!, ¡la que nos puede romper las piernas aun siendo dos años menor que nosotros!, ¡Sarah, la que puede romper nuestros huesos como si fueran pajillas!, ¡SARAH, LA QUE NOS PUEDE HACER PAPILLA EN SEGUNDOS! A esta altura, yo me encontraba paralizado.

— ¡Ni loco!, ¡a esa niña no la aguanta ni satanás!

—Nos romperá todo lo que se llama cara. ¡Ay, mamacita!

— ¡Vamos chicos!, ¡por favor!—Suplicó Ed como un niño. — ¡Les pagaré!—Sonrió. Sabiendo que eso cambiaba la cosa.

Uy. Lo que me temía, Eddy ya tenía una sonrisa en los labios…

— ¿Ah sí?, ¡lo hubieras dicho antes, tonto!, ¡claro que la cuidaremos!—Ahora Eddy sonreía muy decidido. Era obvio que él haría todo por dinero, pero con "cuidaremos" me metía también a mí en el saco…

—Pero Eddy, en verdad yo no…

— ¡No será ningún problema!

¿Por qué nunca me dejan terminar lo que quiero decir?

— ¡Trato hecho!—Y se estrecharon las manos.

De pronto oímos el ruido de una bocina que interrumpía la paz de los suburbios. Fijamos mejor la mirada y descubrimos que se trataba de un gran autobús color azul con dibujos de aliens por doquier, hasta sonaba el tono de una musiquita tipo ciencia ficción, todos los pasajeros sacaron sus cabezas por las ventanas, estos tenían sombreros con tema de monstruos espaciales.

— ¡Arrivederchi, llegaron por mí! , ¡Las instrucciones están en la mesa de la cocina!

Ed se subió al bus y este arrancó a la carrera.

— ¡JEEEELOOOOUU!

Obviamente, ese era el mismo Ed gritándonos por la ventana. Usando mal uso del inglés y su pronunciación como siempre. Yo y Eddy nos miramos dudosos.

—Te concedo el primer turno, Doble D—Me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se fue corriendo, abandonándome antes de que desista.

—Oh no…

¡POR LA INTELIGENCIA DE EINSTEIN, ME TOCA CUIDAR A SARAH!

* * *

 _Bien, haga lo que haga tengo que ser firme pero no tan autoritario, amable pero no tan pasivo, responsable, puntual, y lo más importante, yo tengo que… sobrevivir._

Llegué a la puerta de Sarah aun con el pensamiento de que esto era un suicidio, un camino a la perdición. Toqué la puerta con algo de duda y esperé a que la chica de quince años abriera. Ella lo hizo demorando un poco y me miró incrédula.

— ¿Doble D?—Fue lo único que dijo.

—Saludos Sarah. —Comencé—Ed nos dijo que…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Él ya me dijo que se iba a ese bobo campamento. —Hizo una pausa—Pero no esperaba a que vinieras tú. Creí que vendría Eddy… le tenía una sorpresa… —Sonrió maliciosamente para sí misma, se notaba que tenía un plan maléfico para mi pobre amigo.

—Bueno, más tarde vendrá él. Yo… yo… no me lastimes por favor. —Dije en un hilo de voz.

Ella me miró un rato pensativa, de seguro decidiendo si hacerme su víctima o no. Me miró de arriba abajo varias veces (Cosa que me incomodó mucho) y volvió a hablar.

—Calma. Ya desactivé la trampa. —Abandonó la puerta para introducirse a la casa— ¡Pasa!

Suspiré y me encaminé adentro, pero en cuanto puse un pie ahí, un montón de _pays_ de moras volaron hacia a mí tirados por una catapulta. Embarrándome todo. Escuché la risa de Sarah que se notaba que le divertía mi situación.

—Dulce bienvenida, Doble D. —Y fue corriendo a su habitación mientras se moría de risa. Yo había caído en su trampa.

Será un turno laaaargo.

* * *

Después de cambiarme y asearme, me dirigí a la cocina a ver las instrucciones que nos dejó Ed. Estas las hallé dentro del refrigerador… dentro de un pote con mayonesa. _Qué asco._ Limpié la nota y vi los horarios de comida y descanso que memoricé rápidamente. En eso, encontré más palabras escritas por detrás del papel, todas eran recomendaciones sobre Sarah. Por la letra supuse que la mamá de Ed lo había escrito…

 _-No permitir que Sarah use el teléfono, ya que la cuenta viene carísima._

 _-No permitir que Sarah salga._

 _-Que se acueste temprano._

 _-Que haga sus respectivos quehaceres._

 _-Que no coma comida chatarra._

Y algunas más que ya no leí.

Y como si fuera una ironía, escuché a Sarah desde la sala, riéndose y hablando con alguien por el teléfono. Yo fui para recordarle que no podía hacerlo, pero apenas me vio dijo:

—¡PIÉRDETE, DOBLE D!

No dejándome oportunidad ni para decir algo. Como algo dentro de mí me dijo que inspeccionara, me fui corriendo al otro teléfono para escuchar su conversación… sí, sé que no está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero tenía que asegurarme que era una llamada útil, no sé, como para hablar de un trabajo o tarea escolar que dejaron para las vacaciones.

" _Así que, ¿qué dices, Sarah?_ " Era una voz masculina, bueno… las chicas también pueden tener amigos varones, además, Sarah tenía a Jimmy. Aunque esta voz no era la de él.

" _No lo sé… mi tonto hermano mandó a su bobo amigo a cuidarme_ "

" _Vamos Sarah, tú puedes hacer lo que sea_ " Sarah dio una risita.

" _Aún no_ "

" _Solo encuentra una manera. ¡Vamos!, ¿desde cuando eres una chica buena?_ "

" _Nunca lo fui_ "

" _La fiesta será colosal, tienes que venir a mi casa como sea_ "

 _"_ _Lo pensaré…"_

 _"_ _¿Quieres dejar solo a tu novio?_ "

Paren el rollo y tírenme agua al rostro, ¿Sarah tenía novio?, ¿desde cuando?

" _Nop. Pero a ver, ¿qué me ofreces a cambio de ir?_ " No me gusta ese tono de voz.

" _Bebidas, música, y_ _ **una noche que no olvidarás**_ " ¡Muy bien, suficiente!

Abandoné el teléfono de la cocina y no sé cómo agarré el valor, pero le quité el teléfono a Sarah y colgué. Ella me miró como si yo hubiera cometido un sacrilegio.

— ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!—Vociferó.

— ¡Sarah, ese chico se quiere aprovechar de ti!, ¿no lo ves?

—¡¿Estabas espiando?!, ¡eres una basura!

Por lo que veo, Sarah creció, y con ella, su arsenal de palabras.

—Sarah, tú no sales de aquí. —Dije algo más calmado, pero firme.

— ¿Y crees que te iba a pedir permiso?

—Sarah, te pido por favor que me respetes.

— ¿Y si no?, es mi casa, hago lo que yo quiera.

—Eso no dicen las notas de tu madre.

— ¡Al diablo las notas!

—Mira Sarah…

— ¡No!, ¡cállate!

Se fue furiosa subiendo las escaleras, lanzándome maldiciones que no quiero ni mencionar, y entró directo a su habitación. ¿Desde cuándo Sarah era tan rebelde?, no digo que no lo fuera antes, pero tenía sus límites. Ahora parece que no le importa nada más que sí misma, ni siquiera le importa lo que diga su madre. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a preparar algo, ya casi llega la hora de comer.

hr

* * *

Ya estaba terminando de hacer la comida, todo ya estaba más tranquilo y Sarah no mostraba rastros de rebeldía. Ya estaba a punto de terminar la lasaña cuando...

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Solté el plato del tremendo susto. Ahora Sarah había puesto música desde su habitación, ¡pero parecía que lo hubiera hecho aquí mismo, en mi pobre oído!, el volumen era enorme y me ensordecía, ¿es que siempre ella hacía esto?, de lo que se salvó Ed. Dios. Subí con algo de dificultad ya que las ondas sonoras me empujaban levemente hacia atrás, cuando por fin llegué a la puerta; toqué lo más fuerte que pude para que ella me oyera. La música era insoportable.

— ¡Sarah!, ¡Sarah!

Nada.

— ¡SARAH!

Ni una palabra.

—¡POR EL AMOR A LA CIENCIA, SARAH, ABRE LA PUERTA!

Y aun así, no hubo respuesta alguna. Yo tenía que pensar en cómo llamar su atención, así que empecé hasta a patear la puerta con desesperación infinita, obviamente, sin resultados deseados. Fue allí cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de tratar de usar la perilla.

Y la puerta abrió.

Todo estaba oscuro y me apresuré a apagar el aparato para poder concentrarme mejor. Encendí la luz.

Sarah no estaba.

—Madre mía. —Musité.

Fue cuando fijé mi vista a la ventana, por ella caía una cuerda hecha de edredones. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

— ¡SARAH!—Grité desde la ventana pero ni rastro de la pelirroja. —Rayos.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?, mi celular sonó.

— ¿Hola?

—Hey Doble D, habla Eddy, ¿cómo vas?

—Se supone que ya sería tu turno, Eddy.

—Sí, sí, claro. Es sólo que estuve ocupado.

— ¿En serio?—Insinué.

—No. Pero vamos Doble D. ¿Me creerías mejor que tú cuidando a la mocosa?

Hmm… no. Eddy hubiera dejado a Sarah irse de parranda con tal de que no lo fastidien. Esto sí que era un punto a su favor.

Suspiré.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, ver si estabas vivo.

—Lo estoy, pero ahora…—Miré otra vez por la ventana—Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

—Está bien, suerte con tu labor. **Niñero**. —Escuché una carcajada y Eddy cortó.

Ahora me tengo que ir a por Sarah, pero, ¿A dónde se fue?

Lo único que sabía era que se fue a un hotel abandonado, hmmm. ¡Bingo!, recordé que había solo uno y estaba cerca de Cul-de-sac, aunque me dijeron que su ubicación era famosa por ser… un lugar oscuro; lleno de prostitución, drogas y esas cosas… No, no podía flaquear, debía ir por Sarah antes de que haga cualquier locura o le hicieran daño.

Sin pensarlo más, tomé las llaves y me dirigí al sombrío lugar. Ojalá no sea demasiado tarde. Les hablo después.

* * *

…

…

…

Han pasado horas y ya es realmente tarde, creo que ya el reloj marcó las 3:48 a. m. y no hemos dormido ni un poquito. Sí, me traje a Sarah a rastras porque no quería venir conmigo por las buenas. Acabó haciendo un berrinche de niñas mimada y yo la tuve que sacar a la fuerza de la fiesta, haciendo un escándalo, yo jalándola del brazo, ella gritándome insultos de todos los tipos. Al final la traje en un taxi directo hasta aquí y ahora estábamos en su habitación. Yo la esperaba, se había ido a mojarse la cara a su casi recién instalado baño personal (la casa de Ed tenía muchas renovaciones). Pero tengo una ligera sospecha de que ingirió alcohol, ya que estaba algo… rara. No sé, creo que está algo ebria…

Es más, ahora mismo se carcajeaba en la ducha.

— ¡Sarah!, ¿todo bien por ahí?—Le grité desde la puerta, con algo de temor.

— ¡Todo fantástico!—Me respondió entre la ira y la felicidad, pero dio una sonora carcajada. Sí, ella ingirió alcohol. Estoy seguro. —Me fui a una fiesta monumental, todo iba genial con mi novio y mis amigos, bailando de lo lindo… hasta que un idiota aparece y me arruina la diversión. Genial, ¿eh Doble D?

—Mira—Reproché—Agradece que no le diré a tus padres porque…

— ¡Hazlo!, igual, para todos soy una mierda.

Resoplé. A Sarah todo le valía un comino. De verdad que se los digo.

—No pude divertirme con mi novio gracias a ti. —Continuó sus acusaciones con notoria ebriedad—Sino, él y yo hubiéramos bailado y bailado y bailado… hasta quedarnos cansados. —Rió soñadora—Después tomaríamos un poquitín de… de lo que sea que sean esas bebidas putrefactas—Salió de la ducha y me empujó levemente pasando por la puerta. Se tiró a la cama—Y nos hubiéramos divertido un poco más, en privado. —Volvió a reír histérica. A este punto, Sarah ya me daba miedo.

—Sólo es un chico que se quiere aprovechar de ti. Compréndelo, él es uno de esos muchachos que solo quieren…—Pensé bien mis palabras antes de continuar, es que normalmente censuro mucho mi vocabulario—…Acostarse con todas. —Ya, listo, lo dije.

—Seguro no querrá volver a verme.

—Creo que así es mejor…

—Vuelvo a quedar sola. —Dijo melancólica.

— ¿Sola?

— ¡Sola, Eddward, SOLA!—Está bien, me dijo por mi nombre… esto es serio—Ed es un buen hermano y todo, pero yo soy una estúpida. —Infirió mirando al techo. Escuché que sollozaba un poco y se tapó la cara—No sé por qué soy así con él, sólo lo soy… mis padres… ellos no me entienden, nunca me escuchan, soy un estorbo para sus vidas…. Jimmy ya no tiene tiempo para mí, ¿sabes?, se consiguió una novia. —Sarah sonaba destrozada, realmente quería hacer algo por ella… y entiendo cómo es que tus padres no estén ahí para escucharte. Mis padres casi nunca están en casa, siempre hay notas adhesivas por todo el lugar y no hay oportunidad ni para decirnos "buenos días"—Y yo me quedé aquí, pudriéndome. Cayendo en alcohol y con pervertidos novios de porquería... de verdad soy un desastre viviente. —Expresó con desprecio hacia su persona, se recostó bocabajo enterrando su cara en la almohada, pero su voz no se apagaba aun con esa presión—Soy perra y mi nombre es Sarah.

—No digas esas cosas de ti, Sarah, por favor. —Le rogué con preocupación. Comencé a acariciarle el cabello para calmarla y deje de llorar. _No me gusta que llore…_ —Ya verás que todo se solucionará. —Traté de animarla—Mira, Ed te quiere a pesar de todo, nunca te dejará de amar. A tus padres… con el tiempo tendrás que confrontarlos y decirles lo que pasa, además, estoy seguro de que Jimmy te hará un espacio en su vida y su tiempo, eres su mejor amiga después de todo.

—Doble D. —Musitó suavemente y se reincorporó, sentándose en la cama. Sus ojos estaban rojos de lo que había llorado. Su voz aún temblaba…—Todo lo que quiero es que es alguien me ayude a volver a lo que era antes; una niña alegre, feliz… tal vez algo mandona, molesta y quema-sangre, pero no mala persona. Hablo de…

Hizo una leve pausa. Quizá recordando ese tiempo en que todos en Cul-de-sac éramos niños, sin preocupaciones como estas o problemas similares… solo jugábamos y queríamos caramelos, nada más. Pero ahora, todo cambió demasiado…

—…Quiero salir de todo esto. —Terminó de decir y se frotó los ojos, tratando de no llorar nuevamente. —Pero me siento sin fuerzas. —Se echó a llorar a mi hombro. Se notaba que todo este dolor lo había estado oprimiendo por mucho tiempo, y solo el alcohol pudo hacer que se soltara… aunque quién sabe, tal vez el efecto ya pasó... y de verdad habla de cambiar.

—Sarah. —Hablé yo, eligiendo mis palabras con cautela—Yo te ayudaré a salir de esto.

¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir?, no es que no quisiera ayudar a Sarah, sino que digo "¿en qué podría ser yo de útil?". Sólo soy un "nerd" (como diría Eddy) un cerebrito, un posible fracaso en relaciones sociales. ¿Cómo la podría ayudar?, además, yo era nada comparado con Sarah, ella tenía más fuerza, mayor… vocabulario, y más confianza. Pero… podría intentar ayudarla. Sí, lo haré.

— ¿Me lo prometes, Doble D?—Su voz temblorosa me imploró como si mi palabra fuera lo más sagrado del mundo. Yo simplemente asentí. —Gracias…

No sé por qué, tal vez fue por la emoción del momento, pero nos abrazamos en silencio por un buen tiempo. Si mis cálculos son exactos, nos abrazamos diez minutos sin separarnos el uno del otro… después nos miramos cara a cara y yo le sonreí con ternura.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir. —Le dije con suavidad, acariciándole unos cuántos cabellos cual niña—Tengo que dormirme mínimo ocho horas sino estaré hecho un desastre mañana por la mañana. —Bromeé un poco. Ella rió conmigo.

— ¿Sabes Doble D?—Su voz sonaba más cuerda ahora.

— ¿Sí?

—Hubo una consecuencia irremediable desde el día en que me regalaste esa flor. —Hice memoria. Sí. Ya me acuerdo, de niños yo le había regalado una flor a Sarah por la razón de que Eddy me estaba apresurando con sus cosas. Aunque se la regalé a ella sin pensar y me fui corriendo, no quería hacer esperar a mis amigos.

— ¿Cuál?—Pregunté algo preocupado, no me gustaba que mis acciones interfirieran con algo o alguien de la peor manera.

—Te quise por siempre. —Me contestó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Y después pasó algo que no vi venir.

Sarah me besó.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto y dudaba si ella ya estaba cuerda o seguía ebria a morir. Sus labios sabían a alcohol pero, por alguna razón eso no me molestó en absoluto. No fue un beso tan largo o apasionado, era… lindo. Se separó antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada. Yo me la quedé mirando atónito por la sorpresa.

—Buenas noches, Eddward Marion… Doble D.

Una vez que salí de allí, fui directo a la habitación de huéspedes (como mencioné, mis padres casi nunca están, y estoy seguro de que tampoco están hoy, además, así podría evitar una posible huida nueva de Sarah). Una vez cerrada la puerta, me recosté en una de las paredes y dejé que mi peso me haga resbalar lentamente hasta el suelo, respiré hondo y cerré los ojos.

 _¿En qué me he metido?_


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 8:00 a.m. y me encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos, sartenes y cubiertos que… bueno, ya estaban limpios, pero tenía que canalizar mi ansiedad en algo urgentemente, y, como soy un fanático de la limpieza, pues este es el resultado. Yo aún estaba algo ido por el acontecimiento ocurrido anoche en la habitación de Sarah, así que llamé a Eddy para que me de algún consejo (o por lo menos, para que me escuche). Una vez que vino, yo ya estaba relatándole todo lo que pasó, pero en voz baja, no quería que Sarah me oyera…

—…Y… y… entonces… eso… eso fue lo que pasó…—Yo era un manojo de nervios y se me notaba porque casi se me cae un plato de tanto temblar. Cuando hube terminado de lavar y contar el hecho sucedido, Eddy solo se limitó a tomar un vaso con agua con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras yo seguía traumado hasta la médula.

—Entonces…—Dijo él mirándome con calma—…Sarah sigue siendo una mocosa malcriada. —Miró el líquido en el interior del vaso como buscando respuestas. Sé que él aun trataba tanto como yo de creer que todo lo que pasó anoche de verdad había ocurrido.

—No como antes… ahora está algo más… insurgente y su vocabulario se… expandió.

—Y se escapó de la casa.

—Sí.

—Para ir a una fiesta.

—Exacto.

—Y la besaste. —Tomó otro sorbo de agua.

— ¡Ella me besó!, pero bueno, se podría decir que sí…

Me escupió la bebida encima.

— ¡BESAR A SARAH!, ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!

— ¡No te esponjes!, ¡yo no planeé nada, lo juro!—Exclamé asustado escondiendo mi cara detrás de mis manos. Eddy se paró de su asiento.

—Lo que tengo que ver. —Apretó el puente de su nariz, angustiado y caminando de un lado a otro. —Te mando a cuidar de una quinceañera que podría ser el mismo pariente de Belcebú, que se va de parranda sin tu permiso, ¿para que luego la traigas a la fuerza en estado de ebriedad y te besuquees con ella en su habitación?, ¿acaso tantos libros te fundieron el cerebro o qué?

— ¡Ella fue la que me plantó el beso!, ¡y además, ya era TU turno de cuidarla!—Me defendí también levantándome de la silla. ¡Yo no tenía toda la culpa!

— ¡¿Qué tal si Sarah se va con el chisme a Ed y ya no nos paga?!, ¡o peor aún!—Su expresión adoptó algo de miedo y se detuvo en seco—¡Qué tal si se lo dice a sus padres!

Tragué saliva. ¡No, no, no!, yo no quería que sus padres me creyeran un aprovechado, cerdo, descarado, desubicado… ¡Santo cielo!, ¿qué hago ahora?

— ¡Me matarán!, ¡y luego mis padres me matarán también!—Me lamenté.

— ¡Y a mí Ed me hará pedazos!

— ¡El padre de Sarah me eliminará con su rifle!

— ¡Tenemos que arreglar esto!—Exclamó Eddy tratando de calmarse. Si seguíamos gritando a lo loco despertaríamos a Sarah y lo último que queríamos hacer era eso.

Caminamos aún nerviosos hacia la sala de estar y nos tiramos sobre el sofá más grande, tratando de formularnos una solución rápida para aquel embrollo en que nos metimos.

— ¿Y si le decimos que fue un sueño?

—No suena creíble. ¿Y si invento una fórmula del olvido?

—Puede tener efectos secundarios... ¿Y si la obligamos a que no hable?

—Sería ser un abusivo con una dama.

—A ver…—Pensó un poco. Tomando una posición algo similar a la posición característica del escritor César Vallejo— ¡Lo tengo!, tú le habías prometido algo, ¿qué era?

— ¿Ayudarla a cambiar?

—Sí, eso. Mira, ayúdala con su problema y pídele a cambio que no diga nada a Ed y menos a sus padres. Y listo, terminamos sanos y salvos y con dinero encima.

—No se me había ocurrido decirle ni a Ed ni a mis padres, pero muchas gracias por la idea, idiotas.

Esa voz… ¡oh no!, ¡Sarah! Volteamos estupefactos y la vimos al pie de las escaleras, con una sonrisa burlona como diciendo "los atrapé" y sus manos sujetando su cintura. Se veía amenazante y con ojos de fiera. Rayos.

—Sa-Sarah…

—Escuchen, a mí no me gusta ser una soplona. —Resaltó poniéndose en frente de nosotros. Yo casi vuelvo a temblar como chihuahua—Pero ya que el enano bobo se muere de miedo… hagamos un trato.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Cuestionó mi amigo Eddy con aire de fastidio. Ella sonrió.

—Doble D me ayudará, **pase lo que pase** , a ser una chica de bien otra vez, y a cambio yo no diré palabra alguna.

—Igual, ¡podríamos decirles a tus papis que sales de juerga cuando se te da la gana, niña!—Eddy trataba de no caer en las redes de la pelirroja, pero ella sabía jugar mejor que nosotros. Y lo sabíamos muy, muy bien.

—Me conocen por cosas peores. —Dijo ella, como si estuviera orgullosa de eso—Pero digamos que a ellos no les gustaría saber que en una de mis locuras adolescentes, ¡Oh!, no sé. Supieran que "Doble D se aprovechó de mi ingenuidad y me besó a la fuerza, ya que me veía tan distraída y ebria que yo no me daría cuenta de nada. Y que además hasta me amenazó con la ayuda de Eddy para que yo mantuviera mis labios sellados, pobre de mí", ¿eh?

—Es buena. —Susurró Eddy. Estábamos entre la espada y la pared.

— ¿Qué dicen… Próculo y Marion?

Eddy y yo nos miramos desconcertados por el atrevimiento de Sarah a usar nuestros segundos nombres, eso solo significaba que Sarah iba en serio. Realmente estábamos muertos de miedo en este momento. Así que sólo nos quedó una salida:

—Trato hecho.

* * *

En este momento estábamos (yo y Sarah) comprando cosas para el almuerzo en el mercado. Yo empujaba el carrito por los pasillos y ella se había ofrecido a poner los productos en él, por lo cual le di la lista para que no se confundiera. Mientras pasábamos por el pasillo 5-B, me volví a hacer la misma pregunta de antes _¿en qué me he metido?_ sinceramente, no sé cómo llegué a todo esto, no sé cómo una cosa llevó a la otra y así sucesivamente, mi cerebro aún no lo procesaba bien. _¿Por qué yo?, ¿por qué yo?, ¿qué hice?_ Fueron mis pensamientos. Sarah regresó con otro producto que vació en el carrito con delicadeza.

—Sarah, eso no está en la lista. Además es… licor. —Espeté yo mirando la botella algo incómodo.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Este tipo de bebidas solo las pueden adquirir los que sean mayores de edad.

—Tienes diecisiete, casi dieciocho. Solo le aumentas un número y ya. No te pedirán identificación ya que sí pareces de dieciocho en mi opinión.

—Yo no tomo, ni tú lo harás, ¿está bien?—Concluí. Devolviendo la botella con cuidado y procurando que quede perfecta en su lugar. Sarah dio un muy hondo respiro después de eso, seguramente reprimiendo un berrinche al que ganas no le faltaban.

—Está bien. —Contestó algo fría, pero calmada.

— ¿Qué más sigue en la lista?—Traté de cerrar el tema del licor.

—Una estupidez.

—… ¿Y esa es?

—Unos mugrosos fideos.

— ¿Puedes ir por ellos, por favor?

Escuché que ella chasqueó la lengua y fue a cumplir la orden. Se notaba que se le hacía difícil ser "una chica buena" que no siempre obtiene lo que quiere en un tris, porque que yo sepa gracias a Ed; Sarah era mimada constantemente. Sarah regresó con el producto pedido entre las manos y lo puso en el carrito. Pasamos por el pasillo de dulces y caminamos por ahí.

— ¿Quieres que te compre algo?—Le pregunté tratando de animarla. Ella bufó.

— ¿Crees que tengo seis años?

—Bueno, pensé que podría animarte un poco…

— ¿Por qué?

—Verás, el chocolate contiene unas hormonas llamadas "endorfinas" que…

—Al grano, Doble D. —Rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, en resumen, estas hormonas te hacen sentir feliz, casi enamorado. Así que el chocolate te produce esa sensación.

—Que interesante. —Me dijo con sarcasmo, apresurando el paso.

—Tus padres dijeron en una nota que no podías comer dulces o comida chatarra, pero… podemos hacer una pequeña excepción solo por esta vez. Claro, si tú quieres. —Le sugerí algo dudoso.

— ¿Desobedeces una regla?, creo que ya te estoy influenciando. —Rió burlona y se detuvo para recoger una caja con chocolates que puso en el carrito. Yo no quise responder, además, este era desliz muy trivial, nada serio en realidad. — ¿Y si comemos uno?, nadie se dará cuenta.

—No Sarah, primero tenemos que pagar como los buenos ciudadanos con valores morales que somos.

—Ow, eres un aburrido.

Después de pagar (y evitar que Sarah nos colara en el centro de la fila) salimos con varias bolsas de compra en las manos, bueno, YO salí con las bolsas encima, Sarah no quiso cargar nada. Y para colmo, como calculé mal el pasaje de ida y vuelta, ahora teníamos que volver a pie a la casa. Ya estaba resignado, ¿qué me quedaba? De todas maneras, a la otra calcularía mejor. Así que ya se imagina, caminamos por un buen tiempo, Sarah revisaba de vez en cuando su celular para enviar mensajes, yo ya me fatigaba un poco pero seguí en marcha. Cuando de pronto, nos topamos con…

…Nazz.

— ¡Doble D!, ¡qué bueno verte!—Exclamó contenta la chica rubia de ojos azules, Nazz había crecido tanto como nosotros y ahora salía con Kevin. Volteó la vista hacia mi acompañante—Hola… Sarah.

—Saludos, Nazz. —Dije yo con educación.

—Hola... —Saludó Sarah tímidamente, desviando la mirada. Aunque yo no sabía por qué tanta tensión…

—Yo… creo que ya me voy. —Se excusó la rubia. —Los veo pronto.

Y se fue.

Yo y Sarah caminamos un rato en silencio, incómodos. Hasta que me digné a preguntar por fin.

— ¿Pasa… algo entre tú y Nazz?—Indagué con cautela, no quería recibir un golpe por parte de la quinceañera.

—Lo que pasó, Doble D, es que fui una perra. —Me respondió en tono seco. No mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Qué?—Es todo lo que pude decir.

—Fui la amante de Kevin por un tiempo.

Me quedé helado, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Amante de Kevin?, ¿o sea que Kevin engañaba a Nazz con Sarah?, me sorprendí porque nadie supo de alguna disputa entre Kevin y Nazz, es más, ellos seguían siendo pareja y se les veía muy unidos y felices. Así que esto no tenía mucho sentido.

—Wow…

—Nazz sigue molesta conmigo, lo sé, lo siento. Yo no sé qué rayos me pasó, solo… solo pasó y en un segundo ya estaba besando a Kevin y en el otro segundo ya me encontraba con él a escondidas, solo para que a la tercera Nazz nos descubriera y mandara nuestra amistad al carajo. Lo arruiné todo.

Me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a su casa. Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a sacar los productos de las bolsas y ordenarlos alfabéticamente en el refrigerador y estantes, mientras Sarah veía la tele. A continuación, ya cumplida la labor, comencé a preparar el almuerzo para los dos. Encendí las hornillas de la cocina y metí una olla con agua para luego vaciar ahí los fideos, y justo cuando iba a empezar el proceso de la preparación de las albóndigas perfectas: Sarah apareció en la cocina.

—Doble D.

— ¿Hm?

—Tengo hambre. —Demandó con impaciencia.

—Apenas estaba comenzando a hacer las albóndigas Sarah. Ten la amabilidad de esperar, por favor. —Le pedí mientras seguía con lo mío.

—Doble D. —Volvió a llamar.

— ¿Sí?

—Estoy aburrida.

—Ve a jugar.

—Ya no soy una niña.

—Mira televisión.

— ¡La programación es una basura!

—Entonces encuentra otra cosa que hacer, Sarah. —Contesté, algo harto.

—Quiero divertirme…

—Podrías llamar a Jimmy para que charlen.

—…contigo.

Dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Me estremecí un poco.

— ¿Disculpa?—Cuestioné yo algo nervioso, dudando de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Quiero divertirme contigo. —Dijo ella sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No creo que sea posible, a menos que te guste el ajedrez, damas, juegos de preguntas o…

Y no pude terminar lo que decía, ¿la razón?, Sarah me había callado con un beso en los labios. Fue corto, pero me dejó sin palabras…

Ella rió.

— ¿Te dejé frío, verdad?

—Sa… Sarah, yo…—Sentí que un leve rubor inundó mis mejillas.

— ¿Sí?, dime. —Se apresuró ella tomándome suavemente por el cuello. Esto no iba bien.

—Es… esto no… esto no está bien, Sarah. —Traté de alejarla un poco, pero eso solo hizo que se me pegara más.

— ¿Ah no?—Me preguntó con voz inocente. Yo sabía que estaba jugando conmigo.

—No…

—Qué mal. —Y volvió a besarme de la nada.

Sentí que mi cara ardía cada vez más como si fuera un volcán en erupción, y que mis manos perdían su fuerza. Cerré los ojos angustiado. Confieso que no he besado a muchas chicas y… bueno, solo había besado a Marie Cruel hasta ahora, pero ella respetó lo del "primer beso" y no fue tan… suelta como Sarah. Sarah me había mordido levente el labio haciéndome gemir un poco y yo me moría de vergüenza, volviéndome casi tan rojo como su cabello. Sentí que la pelirroja sonrió un poco por lo sucedido y procedió a intentar introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca. Yo me puse nervioso y traté de alejarla lo mejor que pude pero como dije antes, mis manos perdieron fuerza y terminaron rodeando su cintura. _Oh Dios…_

Ella logró su cometido y yo ya no pude luchar más contra ella, así que deje de tratar de alejarla y disfruté el momento. Ahí estábamos, besándonos los dos.

Hasta que el sonido de algo quemándose se escuchó.

Nos separamos del susto y corrí a apagar la cocina. _¿Cuánto tiempo duró esto?_

—Gracias Doble D, ya no estoy aburrida. Y… esperaré pacientemente la cena.—Me dijo dando una risita de colegiala y se fue feliz a su habitación.

Dejándome confundido.

— ¿Acabo de… disfrutar un beso con Sarah?—Pensé en voz alta. Oh, Eddy me matará como se entere…


End file.
